This invention relates generally to the operation of electronic scales. More particularly it concerns the simplification of scale circuitry, and reduction of error in readout of such scales.
Electronic scales in the past have employed force transducers to provide voltages or signals proportional to weight of the item or items placed on the scale. Such voltages or signals were then amplified and displayed by measurement of such voltages or signals. In so doing, errors were commonly introduced, as for example were due to the operation of measurement devices and temperature changes.